Dark Desires
by Shanna Mills
Summary: AU. Maléfica. ¿Queréis saber como llegó realmente a convertirse en la villana de su historia? Su juventud, el origen de su odio por el Rey Stefan, su historia de amor, sus luchas... ¿Conseguirá su Final Feliz? Y sobretodo... ¿Quien ganó el corazón del Dragón? Personajes de otras historias. RATED T por violencia, abusos y lenguaje obsceno. En progreso.


**_Aviso #1_**

 ** _He editado el capitulo 1, revisado los errores y añadido un final nuevo que olvidé cuando subí el capitulo originalmente. Quiero pedir disculpas por mi desaparición. No he abandonado los fics, es que me quedé sin ordenador y sin inspiración. Con suerte, eso está a punto de cambiar._**

 ** _Os dejo el fic (de nuevo)_**

 ***WARNINGS***

 **El siguiente fic va a contar una historia diferente a la que seguro que los Two (ya-sabeis-que) seguramente estén pilotando para explicar la historia de Maléfica. Su pasado, sus acciones hasta llegar a ser hoy en día la Dragon Bitch que todos adoramos, así como la identidad del padre de Lily. Personalmente, voy a tomarme la libertad de escribir una versión alternativa para ella que, espero, os guste a todos vosotros.**

 **Esta historia es algo que me ha rondado la cabeza desde el regreso de Maléfica en la temporada... ¿4? o la 5, la que fuera. Hasta ahora no he encontrado las ganas dentro de mí para plasmarlo en una historia lineal. (Todo esto surgió a raíz de una cuenta de rol en Tuenti cuando aún era una red social, larga historia.)**

 **Volviendo al caso:**

 **He de advertir de que esta historia tendrá referencias a otros libros y películas de los que tomaré prestados algunos personajes, así como voy a pasarme por el arco del triunfo los Ships canon de la serie OUAT por que, solo por avisar, aunque Swan Queen no va a ser el obvio protagonista, habrá referencias a ellas así como también pienso dejar la reputación de algunos personajes (muy queridos por algunos, considerados buenos por otros) a la altura del estiércol de gusano. Puedo prometer y prometo, que pienso disfrutarlo inmensamente. -inserten risa malvada aquí -**

 **Sin más, os dejo con la introducción.**

 **Espero que vosotros disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

 **Besos. Shanna.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _*Hace muchos años, en el Bosque Encantado*_

Es noche cerrada en el Bosque Encantado y el único ruido que perturba el silencio es el sonido de las cigarras y una encapuchada figura que camina deprisa por los prados del reino. La luz de la luna llena ilumina su camino, pese a que ella lo conoce a la perfección después de tanto recorrerlo debido a su trabajo.

El prado, oscuro y vacío a esas horas de la madrugada, le ofrece cierta protección pese a ser un espacio abierto desde el que se la podría ver desde cualquier colina, pero ella sabe que no tiene nada que temer. Nadie podría hacerle daño.

Con un suspiro apesadumbrado, la mujer se pone de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza inclinada en actitud de rezo. Nada en el aire podría anticipar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. De entre los pliegues de su túnica, en sus brazos, un bebé asomó la naricilla al mundo.

\- Esto no debería haber pasado, no debería ser así, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. No puedo criarte por que nadie debe saber siquiera que existes. -con un suspiro de agotamiento, la mujer deja el pequeño bulto que es el bebé envuelto en una manta sin adorno alguno en el suelo. En cuanto pierde el contacto con el cuerpo de su madre, la pequeña comienza a llorar por ella, agitando sus pequeños puñitos al aire. En el interior de la pequeña muñeca de su mano derecha, una minúscula marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella la señala como hija de la mujer que, avergonzada y en secreto, la trajo al mundo ese mismo día.

\- Calla. ¡Calla, Maldita bestia!

El grito de la mujer asustó aún más a la pequeña criatura que se debatía en el suelo mientras la adulta se ponía en pie y empezaba a alejarse.

\- Espero que te devoren los lobos, pequeño monstruo... -fueron las últimas palabras de la madre antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a toda prisa.

Como si la hubieran escuchado, desde el cercano bosque se elevó un agudo aullido, coreado por el resto de la manada. La mujer aprieta el paso en cuanto las oye, y pronto no es más que un punto de luz reflejando la luna llena de esa noche.

De la linde del bosque resuena el ruidoso jadear de varios animales a la carrera. El sonido de las garras al arañar y levantar el suelo en enloquecida carrera por llegar a terreno abierto y abalanzarse sobre esa jugosa pieza ves lo único que se escucha en la noche. El macho Alfa lidera la avanzadilla. Un poderoso animal grande como un caballo, de pelo negro como la noche y unos grandes y feroces ojos ambarinos, brillantes de inteligencia. Queda a solo diez metros del pequeño bebé que, asustado y abandonado a su suerte, llora desconsolado por que alguien le escuche y lo lleve de regreso a la seguridad del hogar. El gran macho eleva su masiva cabeza, gruñendo y mostrando su poderosa dentadura al animalillo chillón que está perforando sus tímpanos. Su manada no tarda en darle alcance y rodear a esa pequeña criatura, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa ante su jefe, que avanza paso a paso hasta alcanzarlo. El animal no comprende que querrá su amo de semejante incordio ruidoso y pestilente, pero ha recibido órdenes estrictas de llevárselo sin ocasionarle daño alguno. Cauteloso, acerca su hocico y olisquea el pequeño bulto. Aún huele como la mujer que le ha abandonado a su suerte. Curioso, mira en la dirección en la que ella se marchó, sabiendo que podría darle alcance fácilmente y, a ella sí, destrozarla gustosamente entre sus mandíbulas, pero no puede. Las órdenes son las órdenes. Llevar a la criatura ante su amo.

Con un gañido contrariado, usa el hocico para volver a arropar a la criatura y poder llevarlo entre sus dientes a través de los reinos y los planos astrales hasta el castillo del Amo. Él sabrá para que quiere a esta pequeña molestia maloliente.

* * *

 _*Presente, Storybrooke*_

El panter deville ronroneaba por el asfalto de la calle principal de Storybrooke. Las ocupantes, ambas mujeres, sonreían en el interior forrado de peluche rosa del coche.

Fase1 completada. Entrar al pueblo: cosa que al final resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaban. Su querida y vieja amiga, La Reina, se había ablandado mucho en los últimos años. ¿De verdad se había creído que sus intenciones para entrar a ese pintoresco pueblecito eran "pacíficas"? El haber encontrado su familia feliz la había vuelto estúpida. Blanda y estúpida.

Fase2 en marcha. Ganarse la confianza de los "héroes": hacer ver que no planean nada "malo" mientras se hacían con los ingredientes que necesitaban para resucitar a su querida y vieja amiga, para lo cual, lo primero era hacer una paradita en la tiendecita de Rumpeltiltskin.

De cualquier modo, lo primero era lo primero, comer algo. Para ello lo mejor era esa cuca cafetería del pueblo frente a la que aparcaron. Nada más salir del coche y de arreglarse la ropa tras el largo viaje desde Nueva York, pusieron rumbo firme hacia el establecimiento, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ellas nada más entrar. La campanilla que colgaba sobre la puerta alertó a todos los comensales, que giraron las cabezas para mirar a las recién llegadas. La ola de murmullos no se hizo esperar, así como el rápido movimiento de la adorable ancianita de la cocina, que salió de entre los fogones portando una ballesta en la mano a juego con la amenazadora mirada tras sus gafas de media luna.

\- No queremos a las de vuestra calaña aquí. -un hombre bajo y con barba se adelantó con paso amenazante.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con una media sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Teníamos entendido que en este pueblo se daban segundas oportunidades a los villanos. -dijo la mujer más alta. Era delgada hasta el punto de parecer esquelética, con el cabello mitad blanco y mitad negro, y se envolvía en lo que parecía un abrigo de piel de ante blanco y pantalones de cuero negro. A su lado, una mujer de color sonreía rencorosa.

\- Y dicen que nosotras somos las incapaces de perdonar... -comentó Úrsula con sarcasmo, ganándose un bufido de su compañera.

Con eso, ambas siguieron caminando dentro del local hasta sentarse en una mesa vacía, una frente a la otra, y esperaron como si nada a que alguna de las camareras se les acercase para pedir algo de comer. Al poco, la campanilla sobre la puerta volvió a sonar, precedida por la entrada de la familia Charming y la Ex-Reina Malvada, a quienes saludaron con sendas sonrisas de inocencia que no pegaban para nada en ellas.

\- Su Majestad, nos vendría bien que arrancase corazones por aquí. -comentó Cruella. Señaló a la Abuelita con un cabeceo burlón- Alguien aquí se niega a tomarnos nota...

* * *

La tarde la pasaron paseando juntas por el pueblo, conociendo su nuevo "hogar". Caminaban muy juntas, con los brazos entrelazados y charlando en voz baja, como solo las viejas amigas hacen, como si solo estuvieran disfrutando de la sensación de poder ser ellas mismas en un pueblecito costero normal y corriente... lleno de personajes de cuentos del mismo mundo encantado del que ellas procedían. Las calles de Nueva York no eran como estas. El aire era diferente. Ambas podían oler la magia flotando en el ambiente. No era su viejo Reino, pero era lo más parecido.

 _-DD-_

Los días pasaron, la gente del pueblo aún las miraba con desconfianza, pero estaban ya más que acostumbradas a ese tipo de trato. Tampoco ellas confiaban en nadie que no fuera la otra.

Después de la reunión clandestina con el matrimonio Encantador de noche y en pleno bosque, (¿Quién pensaría que los príncipes eran tan paranóicos?) ambas pusieron en marcha su plan inicial, aquel por el que habían venido a Storybrooke desde el principio, y no solo porque aquí había magia en un mundo carente de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Cruella condujo su querido coche por las diferentes calles del encantador pueblecito hasta encontrar la tienda de empeños de la que Rumpel les había hablado. Dentro, encontraron tras el mostrador a su querida y pequeña esposa, con la que no pudieron evitar jugar un poquito. Después de todo, las viejas costumbres no cambian.

\- ¿Es usted la Señora Gold? -preguntaron en tono de inocente curiosidad, sabiendo bien lo que ello le dolería a la joven. Entre las dos, distrajeron a la antigua criada mientras Úrsula usaba uno de sus largos tentáculos para colarse tras el mostrador y encontrar a ciegas la cajita que el Duendecillo les había dicho que buscasen. Según él, era uno de los ingredientes indispensables para el hechizo que pensaban realizar para resucitar a Maléfica. Una vez conseguido, se subieron al Panter y condujeron lejos, siendo rápidamente perseguidos por los Charming. En el coche, bajo el asiento del copiloto, descubrieron el pequeño cofrecito que habían robado de la tienda. Dentro de él, su mayor temor se confirmó. El colgante de Maléfica.

Esa misma tarde llamaron de nuevo a... ¿Gold, era su nuevo nombre? Desde luego, mucho más fácil de pronunciar que Rumplestiltskin. Se reunieron con él esa misma noche en la frontera, y le ayudaron a entrar del mismo modo que lo hicieron ellas, usando el hechizo del pergamino que Regina tan amablemente les había cedido sin saberlo. Los tres juntos condujeron hacia su apartada cabaña de caza, escondida en lo profundo del bosque donde se habían estado quedando hasta el próximo paso del plan. Ahora, los Charming sabían de sus intenciones de resucitar a Maléfica, pero aún no sabían como iban a hacerlo ni cuando. Ellas simplemente decidieron esperar unos días para volver a actuar.

Mientras tanto Gold puso en marcha su propio plan para recuperar su Daga, así como a su mujercita, aunque el orden no era importante.

-DD-

Esa misma noche, en la cabaña, Úrsula y Cruella chalaban recostadas juntas en un cómodo sofá mirando el fuego. Cada una sujetando un vaso entre las manos. Cruella bebía de su ginebra y Úrsula uno de los caros brandy's de su nuevo ¿Casero? ¿Compañero de cabaña? ¿Viejo amienemigo?

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará? -La voz de Cruella sacó de su ensoñación a Úrsula, que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

\- ¿Rumpel? -sacó el brazo de debajo de la manta que cubría las piernas de ambas para poder mirar su reloj. Se había marchado de allí solo veinte minutos antes, y seguramente aún faltaría un buen rato antes de que regresara.- No lo se, querida. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Como toda respuesta, los largos dedos de Cruella se movieron como por propia iniciativa por debajo de la manta sobre las piernas de su compañera, que dio un respingo ante la inesperada, y bienvenida, exploración del interior de sus muslos.

\- Ah.

Con una sonrisa torcida, compartida por ambas, dejaron olvidadas sus copas y decidieron darle un buen uso a su tiempo libre.

...

Dos noches después, tras haber recuperado la daga, ambas mujeres pusieron rumbo a la biblioteca, donde entraron sin permiso. Con una compartida sonrisa, entraron en el ascensor y bajaron a la cripta que fue en su momento la prisión y después la tumba de su querida amiga. Las dos estaban seguras de que los Charming las habían estado siguiendo desde que pusieron un pie en el pueblo, así que era obvio que esa noche asomarían sus entrometidas narices en sus asuntos privados.

La cámara era grande y oscura, excavada en la piedra bajo el pueblo. La humedad y el frío calaba los huesos, lo que obligó a ambas mujeres a aferrarse un poco más a sus abrigos. Tras compartir una mirada cómplice, Úrsula encendió la linterna que había traído consigo y lideró el paseo hacia el interior de esa caverna. El retumbar de sus tacones hacía eco en el interior de ese lugar. Del alto techo, comparable en altura con una catedral, sobresalían estalactitas como si fueran los dientes de una bestia y ellas se estuvieran adentrando en su garganta más y más.

Poco después llegaron a una sala espaciosa, tanto como para albergar en su interior a un dragón adulto, que estaba vacía en ese momento dado que dicho dragón estaba en ese momento disuelto en un montoncito de cenizas que el Oscuro había reunido previamente para ellas.

Los rápidos pasos de sus perseguidores pronto se dejaron escuchar. Segundos después, con una trabajosa respiración, los Charming se interpusieron entre las mujeres y las cenizas, como si de esa forma pudieran evitar que llevasen a cabo su plan.

\- ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? -Snow preguntó, su voz más aguda de lo normal por la previa carrera y por el miedo de haber podido encontrar algo diferente. O a alguien "vivo".

\- Hemos venido a presentar nuestros respetos a una vieja amiga. ¿Es eso un crimen? -preguntó Cruella, provocadora como siempre.

\- Está visto que si. -contestó Úrsula con una sonrisa perversa en respuesta.

Ambas amigas compartieron una mirada cómplice y una risita.

\- ¿Entonces no pensabais resucitarla? -preguntó en ese momento el flamante maridito.

\- Oh, pero ¡Por supuesto que si! -el acento de Cruella un poco más marcado por la ironía - de eso se trataba. ¿Como si no se demuestra respeto?

Úrsula sacó del interior de su abrigo el pequeño cofrecito que tomaron prestado de la tienda de Gold. De su interior sacó un objeto que el matrimonio identificó como el colgante que siempre habían visto adornando el cuello de Maléfica, una pequeña garrita de dragón de color metálico aferrando una esfera de cuarzo negro.

\- Eso es imposible. No se puede resucitar a los muertos... -Snow intentó argumentar.

\- Al contrario. Solo se necesitan los ingredientes adecuados...

Cruella sacó su pistola y apuntó con ella a sus "invitados a la fiesta" Por su parte, su compañera sacó una navaja y cortó las palmas de ambos y dejó que sus sangres goteasen sobre el montoncito de cenizas entre ellos.

\- La sangre de aquellos que mayor daño le causaron.

La voz de Cruella sonó ominosa, final. Segundos después, un viento se levantó de la nada, levantando las cenizas del suelo en un remolino que se fue convirtiendo en un pequeño tornado que arrasaba con todo aquello que estuviera a su paso en los pequeños confines de la cueva.

\- No recordaba cuanto la echaba de menos. -murmuró Cruella a su compañera.

En el techo de esta, las cenizas cobraron la forma de una momia aulladora, después la de un dragón exhalando fuego, para acabar lloviendo de regreso al suelo donde formaron una cortina que dio paso al cuerpo sólido de una mujer con un ceñido traje de cuero negro, unos distintivos cuernos adornando su cabeza y ocultando en su interior los rizos dorados de Maléfica. Los mismos ojos azules como claros zafiros. La misma piel clara. La misma sonrisa pérfida al tomar el primer aliento tras dos años de yacer muerta.

-Hmmm.. Es bueno estar de vuelta.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, a mil reinos de distancia, el humo se elevaba de un suelo carbonizado. Los cadáveres fueron saqueados por el numeroso ejército conquistador, pero había una sola figura que no disfrutaba del saqueo y que miraba al horizonte sin ver nada, ni el humo de los cadáveres y las ruinas que ardían ni tampoco parecía escuchar el alboroto de la celebración de su ejercito Vencedor. No. Su mente consciente había sido arrastrada del aquí y ahora a través de mundos y reinos hasta una ciudad creada a partir de una maldición para presenciar el resurgir de la mujer que había jurado encontrar hacía treinta años.

\- Maléfica. Por fin... -su aullido de celebración fue el más aterrador que los pocos supervivientes de la masacre habían escuchado antes y durante la batalla, y pronto fue coreado por su ejército.

* * *

 **De nuevo voy a pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar este y mis otros fics.**

 **Ya sabeis como funciona, la serie ha perdido por completo el rumbo y como a muchos/as de los/as autores/as de fics inspirados en OUAT, perdí por completo la inspiración. Mis musas dijeron "Basta!", se hicieron las maletas y han estado de vacaciones por ... ¡¿UN AÑO?! madre mia... hay que ponerle solución a esto. Espero que os guste el fic y no decepcionar después de tan larga espera**

 **Os animo a intentar adivinar quienes son los personajes invitados, asi como la misteriosa mujer de la que hablaba al principio (abandonar a su bebé... Que desalmada. ¿Quien hace eso? Ah, si, los Charmings... ) y como pista, os digo que es un personaje oficial de la serie, que muchos consideran del "equipo de los buenos" A ver que tal se os da.**

 **De todas formas, os acabareis enterando, y le vereis hasta sentido.**

 **Bueno, me despido.**

 **Besis! Shanna**


End file.
